


get ripped

by fairyslush



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stockings, i'm so sorry but am i really, quarantine has me over the edge and this is the result
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyslush/pseuds/fairyslush
Summary: in which taeyong finds something better to do that's not his graduate school thesis.alternatively, johnny gets fucked in a sailor school uniform.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 12
Kudos: 139





	get ripped

it’s a quiet day, like how most days should be.

“i’m _boooooooored_ ,” taeyong whines, long and exaggerated, like the word was made of a million syllables instead of just one. “johnny, do _something_.”

“write your thesis,” johnny mutters, deadpan, eyes glued to his phone and the documentary he has been watching. as an interior design student, all design is a potential study, even those found in the sketchiest of love hotels. “or, _you_ could write _my_ thesis, for a change.”

taeyong pouts. obviously, that isn’t the answer he was looking for.

“i’ve been doing _nothing_ but that this entire week!” he groans, burrowing under johnny’s arm to get all up in his personal space. johnny thinks he looks like one of the cats he’s also been watching, especially with his newly-dyed chestnut brown hair. “i’m _tiiiiiiired,_ youngho. and _booooooored._ ”

johnny, unfortunately, is no less than unfazed. taeyong huffs, defeated, and decides that if his boyfriend won’t give him the attention he needs, he’ll turn his thighs into pillows instead.

good decision. _you go, lee taeyong._

“what are you watching, anyway?” he asks, arms across his chest, speaking in fluent pout. “is it really that interesting?”

“mhm,” johnny nods, moving his phone so taeyong could see a bit of what is being played. “it’s about love hotels in japan. the designs are _whack_ , but they’re super innovative.”

“really?” taeyong sits up, angles his neck for a better view. on the screen, a japanese man leads the documentary’s host to what looks like a boutique, before the camera pans on an array of erotic costumes. “wow. that _does_ look whack.”

soon, it’s not only johnny who’s engrossed in the documentary.

“pause there!” taeyong hits johnny’s thigh right at the moment the screen shows a mannequin wearing a school girl uniform. it’s obviously not for _school_ school, what with the too-short skirt and too-tight blouse, but what is there to expect in a love hotel, right? _right._

“firstly, _ow_ ,” johnny whines, rubbing the spot taeyong hit as if it hurt more than it should. “secondly, are you into _that_?”

taeyong shrugs. “maybe.”

johnny hums, his eyes alternating between the screen and his boyfriend. “you’d look good in it.”

“of course,” taeyong beams, a hundred percent self-assured. “but i want to see _you_ in it.”

“oh,” johnny juts his lip out, contemplating the possibilities as he nods to himself. “i don’t have a problem with that.”

taeyong’s face transitions from happy to hesitant in record time.

“would it _fit,_ though?” he sits up this time, leaning on johnny’s shoulder and tucking his arm around the crook of his elbow. “i think we’d have to get something custom-made and even _i_ think that’s too much for one horny decision.”

johnny shrugs, closing out of the video. “maybe it being ill-fitting is part of the appeal.”

“huh?”

“you _know_ …” johnny puts his phone down, using his now-free hands to cup his well-shaped pectoral muscles and push them together. _cleavage._ “i think it’s a _look_.”

taeyong sputters, falling back on the plush couch as he laughs.

“i’m just saying!” johnny leans forth, palms on either side of taeyong’s head. “besides…”

“besides..?”

“think about how my _ass_ would look in sheer stockings.”

_bullseye._

like a student rushing for a good class during online enrollment, taeyong whips his phone out with record-breaking speed and orders one (1) set of a school girl outfit (large) and one (1) pair of sheer black stockings. pay with card, express shipping. done and _done._

“aren’t you excited?” johnny teases, pinching his nose between two fingers.

taeyong nods, vibrating with anticipation.

“of course,” he grins, hands roaming down to squeeze johnny’s butt. “i’m getting these babies in a skirt _and_ in sheer stockings.”

* * *

three days pass. taeyong actually forgets about the entire school uniform ordeal, as all graduate students on a thesis track are wont to do about everything that isn’t their topic. he’s only reminded when he gets the delivery notification in the middle of a research meeting, which, at least, happened _after_ he is done presenting his piece and not _during_.

so, he comes home, fully expecting an unopened box on their coffee table, ready for an excitable unboxing session. but there’s no trace of any delivery boxes in his shared apartment with johnny, no scattered invoice, bubble wrap, or even a piece of cardboard.

_huh._

he hears a rustling sound right where their bedroom is. suddenly, taeyong feels hot all over.

“johnny?” taeyong peeks in, expecting nothing and hoping— _dreaming_ —for _something._

he gets _something,_ alright.

johnny’s on the bed, posing like kate winslet in that iconic scene in the 1997 film _titanic_. he’s flipping his imaginary hair over his shoulders, but taeyong can’t look at anywhere but the too-small blouse that’s pretty much bursting at the seams, especially on johnny’s sizeable chest. it’s not even the worst part of it all. the skirt is barely a skirt on his boyfriend, the end of the pleated hem just brushing half past his sheer-stocking-covered thighs.

taeyong slaps himself to check if he’s dreaming. _ow_. he’s not.

“hi baby,” johnny croons, almost disgustingly sweet, beckoning taeyong over with a finger. taeyong drops his bag to the floor with a loud, resounding thud, eyes wide in disbelief. johnny, as if everything wasn’t enough to send taeyong to overdrive, raises his leg ala posh spice, smirking as taeyong’s jaw drops further and further down. “do you like it?”

as if in a trance, taeyong reaches over, running a hand from johnny’s neck down to his ass. if that didn’t signify a yes, surely, the way he grabs one butt cheek and _squeezes_ , should.

johnny moans, loud and obscene. taeyong feels his jeans getting tighter by the second.

“do you like that?” taeyong asks as johnny turns to lay on his back, one side of his too-tight blouse getting one teensy rip with the act. _well._ “ _i_ like _that._ ”

johnny whines, arching into taeyong’s exploring touch. “then do _something_ about it.”

* * *

there are two things johnny and taeyong’s friends say about their relationship: one, that they’re practically a _married_ couple, having been together for most of their adult lives and well into the foreseeable future. they _like_ that, _believe_ in that to the fullest, and either of them know that one day, both of them are just going to propose at the same time, with the same convoluted technique.

 _two,_ is that they’re _permanently_ on honeymoon, which is all too obvious with how taeyong takes less than three seconds to be all-over johnny, rough hands rubbing and grasping and caressing every inch of barely clothed skin. johnny moans, whines, writhing against every touch, the fabric chafing and tearing with almost every movement. taeyong hooks his arm under one of johnny’s legs and lifts, all blood going straight to his dick at the sight of johnny’s bare ass and _everything_ , covered only with sheer stockings ripping at the seams.

“no underwear?” taeyong hums, obviously satisfied, pushing himself upwards to give johnny a well-deserved peck on his perfectly bowed lips. johnny smirks, wags his brows like a little shit.

“are you gonna punish me for being naughty?”

taeyong just loses it— _loses it_ —with the whole coquettish act johnny is putting on. he presses close, practically laughing into his mouth with the wet and sloppy liplock.

“ _god,_ this is punishment enough!”

“is it, though?” johnny pulls back, pouting, but he looks too _ruined_ to look offended. “ _i_ liked it when you do stuff like this.”

taeyong sputters, ears growing red at the memories. “yeah, but maybe _i’m_ not into that!”

johnny imitates a kicked puppy. “sad.”

taeyong is fucking weak.

“ _maybe_ i’m a little into that.” he pushes johnny down on the bed, settling nicely in-between his spread-out legs, grinding down with the grace and skill of their undergraduate university’s most famous dance club president. “or maybe, i’m just a _lot_ into _you._ ”

johnny groans at the sudden cheese. “is this _payback_ , lee taeyong?”

taeyong grins wide, perfect like an orange slice. “who knows, suh youngho?”

johnny looks about ready to protest, but all words die out on his throat as taeyong latches his mouth against his nipple, licking and sucking over the cheap fabric that’s definitely stretched over his chest. taeyong’s hand plays with the other bud, pinching and tweaking without any heed to how much johnny is whining and writhing and _arching_ against every touch. he makes his way down, kissing and caressing all over johnny’s torso, teeth biting at the fabric and pulling, letting out a satisfied wolf-whistle when the straining fabric rips even more.

“taeyong—” johnny moans, hands gripping the sheets, then taeyong’s hair, then taeyong’s shoulders. “tae—”

but taeyong is barely done. he makes sure to spend time on johnny’s exposed stomach, sucking right next to wear his navel is, hard enough to leave a mark that would last until the next morning. his hands are hard at work as well, holding onto johnny’s stockinged thighs and spreading them wider, licking and biting his lip once johnny’s _everything_ is in full view.

johnny whines, blood rushing to his cheeks. “this is embarrass— _oh_!”

taeyong spends little time letting him dwell on the embarrassment, placing a tiny kiss on his hardening dick, almost shy but definitely filthy. he mouth’s johnny’s growing hardness through the sheer fabric, licking downwards from the tip and sucking on his balls. it’s obscene, it’s _dirty_ , and it’s making a mess of johnny’s remaining braincells, johnny finding himself unable to do anything but buck up into taeyong’s hot mouth, hands raking through his dyed hair and pulling.

“ _god—_ fuck— _taeyong_ —”

johnny is jelly, completely under taeyong’s overeager mercy. and he likes it— _loves it_ like this—as much as he loves returning the favor on days when they switch. and taeyong is eager to please, eager to make johnny see _stars,_ as he grabs onto either of johnny’s thighs and presses back, effectively folding johnny over and smirking as he makes quick work of ripping the stockings open. johnny yelps, but he has no time to dwell over how _hot_ the destruction is, because taeyong’s hands are already on his ass cheeks, spreading him open.

“you’re so _cute_.” taeyong teases, cheeky as he blows air on johnny’s puckered rim, completely enjoying the way johnny shivers at the sensation. he licks, darting his tongue inside the tight entrance, loving how johnny clenches his thighs against his ears, pulling his hair tighter with every succeeding motion. he goes to town, eating johnny out until his legs are _shaking_ , and taeyong still doesn’t let him breathe, licking his first two fingers and sliding them in, curling his digits against _that_ spot while johnny arches back, keening and moaning in toe-curling bliss.

the stockings are definitely ruined.

“more?” taeyong asks, and johnny gives a frantic nod, coming down from his orgasmic high. taeyong pushes up, devouring johnny’s lips in his, tongue fevered as it laves over johnny’s. it’s a momentary repose, before taeyong has johnny down on all fours, his eyes sparkling at the delicious view of johnny’s ass peeking through hastily ripped stockings.

johnny’s right. it’s really a _look_.

without further ado, taeyong unbuckles his belt and slips out of his jeans, throwing his boxers to the other side of the room. johnny is quick to pick up on this, pushing back and rubbing against taeyong’s dick, cradling his shaft between his ass cheeks. taeyong takes his own length, stroking it to full hardness before slapping johnny’s ass with it, completely enjoying the way it ripples and jiggles within the tight confines of the straining stockings.

“yongie,” johnny’s whining, and taeyong would’ve had half the mind to ask if he could take a picture of _this_ johnny, all half-lidded eyes and flushed cheeks and irresistibly pretty, if he himself wasn’t so goddamn impatient. “ _hurry._ ”

taeyong isn’t much of a sadist, and he _is_ eager to please, so he makes quick work of fetching the lube from under the pillow, coating his entire length with a copious amount, and doing the same to johnny’s waiting hole. johnny likes it _wet_ and so does he, and he makes sure to place a tiny, cheeky kiss on johnny’s ass cheek, before grabbing a handful and _slap!_

johnny moans once taeyong goes inside him, as hard and as rough as he likes it, his elbows braced against the mattress as his cheek rubs against the pillow with every thrust. taeyong has both of his hands on his ass, squeezing tight as he dances into johnny’s heat, and johnny could only thank every existing god for allowing him to win in the boyfriend lottery. he grasps the sheets, his breathing labored as taeyong picks up the pace, his head filled with nothing but taeyong, taeyong, _taeyong_ , a million expletives stumbling out of his drooling mouth along with stuttered iterations of taeyong’s name.

taeyong bends over him, and johnny arches with the new depth, but taeyong runs his hands upwards his chest and pulls him back, quick and without warning, deft fingers tearing the blouse in half. taeyong pinches his newly exposed nipples, hard and bruising from the attention, and johnny almost cums with just _that_ , feeling lightning strikes all over his nerves as taeyong moves, bouncing him on his dick with every succeeding thrust.

“ _taeyong_ —”

johnny is crying, drooling, _melting,_ and taeyong loves it, loves _him,_ loves him like _this._ he licks the shell of johnny’s ear, makes a trail down to johnny’s neck and bites, hard enough to leave a mark that would definitely last throughout the entire week.

“you feel so good,” he croons, right against johnny’s ear, who shivers at the purposeful dip in his tone. “are you feeling good— _ahn—_ johnny?”

“mm,” johnny nods, eyes shut tight, giving into every sensation. “so—good—i’m—”

taeyong hasn’t touched his dick and johnny thinks it’s for the better, because johnny might just come then and there with the lightest of touches, and he still wants more, more, _more._

“i’m going to— _taeyong—”_

“go on.”

taeyong kisses the back of his neck, quick and sweet, before roughly ripping the stockings from the waistband. johnny moans _loud_ , arching back as his dick springs free, hands moving back to grab at taeyong’s torso as he reaches his peak, spilling ribbons all-over the sheets. johnny falls forward, twitching and shivering as taeyong picks up the pace, letting out a broken sigh as taeyong makes a mess of his insides, spilling inside of him as he presses close and _comes_.

johnny is a _mess_ —the blouse torn open, the skirt crumpled beyond repair, the stockings stained and ripped to the point of no return. he whines once taeyong pulls out of him, blood rushing to his cheeks as he feels his asshole leak, now that he’s lucid enough to feel bashful.

for a moment, all the sound in the room is that of heavy breathing. taeyong is pressed tight against johnny’s back, his arm around johnny’s torso, and johnny is quick to take his hand and twine their fingers. he squeezes—for _thanks_ , for _adoration,_ for _love_.

“i love you.” johnny mutters, turning to face his boyfriend, and taeyong immediately meets him with a kiss. 

“i love you.” taeyong replies after a sweet peck, their breathing and panting slowly melting into a chorus of endeared giggles. taeyong pushes closer, making a face at the mess of cum on johnny’s stomach, but it’s not enough to ruin the moment.

“sticky,” johnny complains, not like he means it. still, taeyong scrunches his nose, pouts.

“we’ll clean up once i can feel my legs again.”

* * *

it’s a quiet night, like how most nights should be.

the sheets have been changed, their persons newly showered. despite everything, taeyong still prefers to sleep on top of johnny after sex, despite johnny’s complaints that his butt is sore and that _he_ should be the one resting on top of taeyong, not the other way around.

taeyong only sticks out his tongue, before going back to resting on the valley of johnny’s chest.

“spoiled,” johnny grumbles, lovingly pushing taeyong’s bangs away from his forehead. “ _so_ spoiled.”

“you like it.” taeyong retaliates, with the truth and nothing but the truth.

the ceiling fan whirrs overhead, spreading the smell of lavender febreze along every corner.

“how about a maid outfit next time?” taeyong suggests, eyes wide and sparkling, as if johnny should not have any other answer aside from _yes_ , and frankly— _truthfully_ —he doesn’t.

so, he shrugs.

“why _not_?”

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like the lack of bottom johnny is a blatant disrespect to his bubble butt and _no_ i do not take any constructive criticism.


End file.
